Fan Letters
by geranosaurus
Summary: The Titans have plenty of fans. So that means they get fan letters, right? And the villains have fans, too. So that means they get fan letters as well, correct? I have chosen a few of the better letters to show you all, as well as the replies.
1. Starfire is cool, not warm

Fan Letters

By: Yukura

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Titans or villains. Cartoon Network and DC Comics does.

A/N: The Titans have plenty of fans. So that means they get fan letters, right? And the villains have fans, too. So that means they get fan letters as well, correct? I have chosen a few of the better letters to show you all, as well as the replies. (This would be a fan. _This would be a Titan or villain._)

Dear Raven,

I'm your biggest fan. I have a cloak just like you and I have a shrine for you. I want to marry you, or at least meet you.

Would that be possible? My name is Freddy. Your awesome and really hot. I've heard lots of weird rumors that you are dating a Titan, but it cannot be possible, correct? Robin is dating Starfire, Beast Boy is too immature and Cyborg is too ugly. So you'll date me, right? Or marry me?

Love,

Freddy

_Dear Freddy,_

_If you truly were my biggest fan, which your not, you would know that I would never marry a dweeb like you. Also, you would be aware that I AM dating a Titan, and he isn't always too immature. (In case you can't come to a conclusion by that information since your brain is so small, I'm dating Beast Boy.) Also, if you were my biggest fan, you would know I don't like having my friends insulted and so by saying Cyborg is "ugly", which he is not, you have upsetted me greatly. No, Freddy, I will not marry you, date you, or even meet you. Why don't you do find yourself some friends or a life?_

_Raven_

hi beast boy

im adelaine pitcher and ur awesome!11! i think u r teh b3st titan and that u r so cute!1! will u go out with me id just luv it if u did im saving up 4 a moped now so when i get it ill let u ride it deal pleaz go out with me beast boy i luv u!1!11!1!

ur true luv

adelaine pitcher

_Dear Adelaine,_

_Yeah, sure I'll got out with y_

_Dear Pitcher-head,_

_Beast Boy is mine and therefore would never date a dweeb like you. He likes girls who are intelligent and it is obvious from your letter you have the brain capacity of a monkey. I suggest you leave my boyfriend alone and go find yourself somebody as stupid as you are to date. Anyway, Beast Boy doesn't want your moped because I'm going to buy him a nice new one that has a rocket launcher! _

_Raven_

Dear Jynx,

Your so cool! You're the best villain ever! I want to be just like you! Do you give villain lessons? I'll pay you tons of money. I really will. Just after you teach me. My name is Tiffany, but I use my secret villain name Jynx 2 when I'm off committing crimes. So will you teach me?

Please,

Jynx 2 or Tiffany

_Dear Tiffany,_

_Were you trying to write to me? Because I don't know any Jynx. If you meant me, than you spelled my name wrong. First of, I don't offer lessons. Secondly, I'd make you pay ahead of time since if you wish to be a villain I wouldn't be able to trust you. And anyways, you couldn't trust me to actually go through with the teaching. So, no I won't teach you. So, Jynx 2, I hope you enjoy your life as a criminal. _

_From,_

_Jinx_

hi raven

im ur long lost sis really i am i have no munny so I need help and since im ur sis ull help me rite cuz im all alone im glad i found u cuz ull b the best sis ever

ur sis,

ebony

_Ebony,_

_You're my sister? Really? Wow, that's incredible! I don't recall having a sister, and so this is a miracle. All of a sudden, I have a sister. Look here, faker, I'm not giving you any money and I'm not going to support your little act. I know I don't have a sister, and I really doubt you name is Ebony. I bet your just trying to use a name that sounds "Goth" to get me interested. But even if I did have a sister, she would never be as stupid as you and she wouldn't_ _write leik a 12 year old aoler who goes 2 2many chatroomz leik u._

_Raven_

Dear Cyborg,

Build me car dude! Your awesome. I'm your biggest fan, so I should get a car. I'm a vegetarian like you dude, and I also love tofu and soymilk. Yum! So build me a car!

Mikey

_Mikey,_

_First off, I'm not a vegetarian. I love meat and hate tofu and soymilk. And since your not my biggest fan since you didn't know that, no car for you._

_Cy_

Dear Starfire,

Your hot! Go out with me!

Ronnie

_Dearest Ronnie,_

_I am actually quite cool, not even warm. So I am not hot, but thank you for the concern. Where would you like to do the going out?_

_Starfire_

Dear Starfire,

Your stupid.

Ronnie

_Dear Ronnie,_

_I am not! I am just not used to the Earthly customs and therefore am not sure as to what you want from me. Please do not write me anymore letters._

_Starfire_

A/N: What did you think? I'd write more, but I have to get a glorious thing called sleep because I have school tomorrow. Will "Ronnie" write more? Why is Raven replying the most? Does anybody like Robin? Find out next time on: Fan Letters. (I'm sorry about the shortness, it will be longer next time, promise.


	2. Padmanabhan's Poetry

Fan Letters

By: Yukura

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Titans or villains. Cartoon Network and DC Comics does.

A/N: Thanks SO much for the reviews. I'm not a very good writer and don't usually get very many reviews, so it was so nice getting some. I'm glad you all like my story. Just a warning to you all, though. I don't usually update very often. I will try though. Also, I'm going to put one letter from a reviewer in each one. So write and Titan or a villain and I might put it in, okay?

Robinfan: I have letters for Robin now! I couldn't think of what to write to him, but I have now.

RavenDragon: Thanks! It's lots of fun writing as Raven.

Phantom86: Thank you for the compliment.

Neko: See...I update!

Lost Inside: Thanks for the review. The fan people are rather stupid, aren't they?

Dejaevu: Thanks!

Rose: I won't make fun of you. Slade replied to his letter, it's at the bottom. :)

Dear Starfire,

I don't have to stop writing to you!

Ronnie

_Dear Ronnie,_

_Actually, yes you do. I can arrest you if you don't stop bothering me and I don't think you want to go to jail._

_Starfire_

Dear Robin,

I still like you and would be willing to break up with my boyfriend if you promise to never talk to Starfire again.

Meow,

Kitten

_Kitten,_

_You are a terrible pig! Robin is not ever going to date a horrible ugly creature like you. You leave my Robin alone, understand?_

_Starfire_

Dear Gizmo,

Hey! You're awesome! I love the different gadgets you use. Your so much better than that dreadful Stone ever was. And your much cuter!

Your biggest fan,

Emerald

_Dear Emerald,_

_Of course I'm awesome! I'm Gizmo! Of course I'm better than Stone since he was a dumb snot-brained Titan. Yeah, I know I'm cute! Thanks for the compliments, Emerald! wink wink_

_Your favorite villain,_

_Gizmo_

Dear Robin,

I've always wanted to be a superhero, but I don't have any powers. I've noticed you don't either and want to know if you have any tips for me. I don't think I could learn kung-fu, I'm not very clumsy. So what should I do? I can't make gadgets or afford any either.

Help,

I Can't Think Of a Name Yet

_Dear ICTOANY,_

_I'm not sure what you can do if you can't learn kung-fu or get gadgets, but I'm sure you can figure it out. Tips for making it: 1. Be the sidekick of a big-name hero for a while. 2. Make sure you look cute so the girls will all like you. 3. Find some alien girl to date._

_Robin_

Dear Robin,

Since you've fought Plasma before I wanted to know if you have any tips for zit removal. I can't seem to get rid of mine and want to know if there are any easy ways to remove zits. So, how did you beat Plasma and how could that be used on the face?

Pizza Face

_Dear Pizza Face,_

_I don't think fighting Plasma has given me any zit fighting ideas, but I can give you a few from the other Titan's experiences. 1. Use those nifty face cleansers. They feel nice and help remove zits. 2. Keep your hair out of your face. Hair gel works good. 3. Sometimes light electric shots to the face remove zits, but they kind of hurt._

_Robin_

My dear sweet Robin,

I have written a poem for you that I must request you read:

You are incredible, my dearest Robin

I am your sweetheart, Aria Padmanabhan

I love your glistening black spikes of hair

I love just the way your breathe in the air

I find your kung-fu so really amazing

And your mask I can't help praising

Same as you, I really hate that Slade

And do not like how that Terra betrayed

So I must ask you, Robin my dear sweetie

That you will please go out with me.

What is the answer?

Aria Padmanabhan

_Dear Aria,_

_Thank you for the poem. I really like it. But I'm afraid I have to refuse the offer. I'm already dating Starfire. I'm sorry, Aria, but I do appreciate the offer. _

_Robin_

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I heard you once had a job as a clown and would like to know something. Would be the clown for my little sister's 7th birthday party? She just loves you, and she just loves clowns. It would be perfect. _

_Willow (My sister is Maple.)_

_Dear Willow & Maple,_

_My clown job didn't do too well, so I'm not really a good enough clown. I'd really like to meet Maple and Willow too but I can't really do the clown act. But if you really want me to try, I will._

_Beast Boy_

Dear Beast Boy,

This is Maple. I think your cool. And I like clowns. Please please be my clown Beast Boy. I'd really like it. It'd be a good birthday gift. My birthday is Saturday. My party is at 2 too 4 PM. I live at the yellow house on Central St. It's 139 Central St.

Maple

_Dear Maple,_

_Okay. I'll come to your party. And be the clown. (But I really am really bad.)_

_Beast Boy_

Dear Slade (lol),

I just wanted to write to say, you are so awesome! How did you get to be so smart? You ALWAYS a step ahead of the titans, it's so cool!

I have always wondered... why don't YOU wear spandex? Is that a teenager thing? Or a good guy thing? Always bothers me...

Also, you needed Terra, why? You could totally defeated the titans on your own, Terra was just a waste of time that sort of led to your doom. 

But you lived! Very cool. So anyways, before you seek me out and kill me or something, I'll just let you know that your my favorite villain and my teacher freaked out when I said you were my idol. Never much liked her...

Signed: Rose

_Dear Rose,_

_Hello! It's always nice to hear from a fan, especially since I get lots of hate mail from Robin and Titan supporters. I think my smartness just comes natural, actually. _

_I think Spandex is both a teenager a good guy thing. I personally think it is dreadfully uncomfortable. Being as smart as I am, I realized Spandex is for losers._

_I never actually needed Terra. The thing is I have an…ah…liking for younger girls. But it turns out she doesn't like older men and she sided with the Titans because she thought I was perverted and gross._

_Of course I lived. Do you think that puny little Terra could ever destroy somebody as smart and as cool as me. It's nice to know I'm your favorite villain, but there isn't much to compare to. Brother Blood? Freaky. Gizmo? 3 years old. Jinx? Goth and with puns as bad as Robin. Most teachers are stupid, anyway. I'm glad your support me no matter what._

_Slade_

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Is it long enough? I'm not good with lengths.


	3. Terra's Plans For Season 5

Fan Letters By: Yukura 

Disclaimer: All the Titans and villains belong to people with much more talent than I have. They belong to those people at Cartoon Network and DC Comics.

A/N: The reviews are AWESOME! I just love reviews, and I never get enough. I'm glad you all like my story so much.

Starfire Phantom: Thank you. At the bottom, I replied to your letter.  
Rose: Thanks for the review. Cyborg does have a fan! I took your suggestion, too. Your ideas are pretty good.  
afterdark: Thanks for the review! And Raven wants to thank you for the letter.  
mysti-eyed: Thanks!  
RavenDragon: So do I. That's why I put it in.  
Robinfan: Glad you liked it!

Dear Starfire,  
Is it true your an alien? Did you come here on an UFO and zap people? Did you decide zapping bad guys was more fun? Can I come to your planet? Why aren't you green if you are an alien? Is Beast Boy an alien? Are you the last of your kind? Was your home planet destroyed? Why did you choose Earth? What is your home planet called?  
Squirrel

_Dearest Small Rodent Creature,  
Yes, I am an alien. I flew to Earth, and did not ride a zapping spacecraft. I do not like the bad people, so Joined to Titans. I cannot take you to my planet so cannot come to it. Not all aliens are green. I do not think Beast Boy is an alien. There are many more from my planet and my planet is not destroyed. Earth seemed most appealing. I am from Tamaran. __Starfire_

Dear Terra,  
Are you making any plans of coming back to life? I'd really like it if you would come back to life. Your so much better than the other Titans. Yeah, so you were kind of like evil for a while but I can get over that. I mean your not obsessive like Robin, not cry-baby like Cyborg, not fat and mean like Raven, or sometimes immature like Beast Boy. Anyway, you have to come back to life because my brother found out Beast Boy is dating that terrible Raven.  
Your biggest fan,  
Eddie

_Dear Eddie,  
I wasn't planning on coming back to life till season 5 but now that I know of Beast Boy dating that whore Raven I think I'll come back no. You really think I'm the best Titan? Maybe I am. Well, Eddie, thanks for informing me of beast Boy's new gross girlfriend. I'm proud to have you for a fan.  
Terra_

Dear Beast Boy,  
I think you're awesome! You're the coolest. Your ten times cuter than Robin. (20 times cuter than Cyborg.) It is so cool you can turn into animals. I like the cute kitty one best. Can I have your autograph? Ten autographs?  
Your awesome, Yukura

_Dear Yukura,  
Um, thanks. I guess I am a little cuter than Cyborg. But Robin, dude? No way! I personally like being a tiger best. Dude, you can have a 100 autographs!  
Beast Boy_

Dear Cyborg,  
Your really cool. The car you made was awesome and I've tried that tofu crap. It's gross, so I understand why it annoys you that Beast Boy eats it. I'm wondering if you maybe still like that one villain chick, um, Jynx I think it was. Being your biggest fan, I really should know this stuff.  
From,  
Emma

_Dear Emma,  
Thanks! I like my car a lot too. I should start an Anti-tofu Club. Her name is Jinx, and um, yeah, I guess I do sort of like her still but she is a villain and all so I guess it doesn't really matter.  
Cyborg_

Dear Cyborg,  
Just because you're a hero and she is a villain doesn't mean you couldn't be with Jinx. You'd just maybe have to hide it. Or maybe she could like reform. Do you think that could get her out of going to jail?  
Emma

_Dear Emma,  
Well, I don't think she could get out of going to jail completely, but maybe she could get out early on parole. And I couldn't really date her because her villain friends wouldn't like it, and I know the other Titans wouldn't like it. (I can imagine how bad Robin would be about it.) So, it wouldn't work out between us.  
Cyborg_

Dear Robin, I'm your biggest fan! I just love you an your hair gel! I've got a cape and a uniform and a mask like you! And I have hair gel! And I put my hair up in spikes with that hair gel! Hair gel!  
Hair Gel Man

_Hair Gel Man,  
Um, thanks. I like hair gel too. Robin_

Dear Starfire,  
You can't arrest me! I haven't been putting return addresses on these! You don't know where I am. Ha!  
Ronnie

_Ronnie,  
You leave Starfire alone or I will send Batman to get you. Believe me, he'll find you, return address or not.  
Robin_

bumbl3b33:  
u shuld totaly go w/ cy. u 2 r a match mad3 in h3av3n. u both w3r3 spi3s at hiv3 and so u r a match s33. so u got 2 go out w/ cy k. lol it is ironic u w3nt to hiv3 and u r bumbl3 b33. m3

_Dear Me, Me and Sparky? I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. It would be kind of weird since he lives on the other side of the nation. And Sparky doesn't seem to be a perfect boyfriend type. Um, yeah the H.I.V.E. thing is kind of ironic.  
Bumblebee_

Dear Beast Boy,  
I know you are dating Raven, but do you still have any feelings for Terra at all? What would you do if Terra was to come back to life? And no matter what you did, how would you deal with the jealous girl?  
Eddie

_Dear Eddie,  
I still like Terra quite a bit. I'm not sure what I'd do if Terra came back. I'm trying not to think about it. But I would probably go with Raven, because I think she would be worse to have jealous. I guess I'd just ignore the jealousy best I could. Act like I don't notice it. Since I'm Beast Boy, everybody will believe it. But, all in all, I'm really unsure of what I'd do if I had to choose.  
Beast Boy_

Dear Beast Boy,  
I lurv u! U r so cute! Pleaz pleaz go out w/ me! I lurv u so much!  
Your biggest fan evah,  
Joanna Johnson

_Dear Joanna,  
Um, thanks. A lot of people say I'm cute. See, I'd really love to go out with you but I already have a girlfriend and so I can't go out without because she's kill me.  
Beast Boy_

Dear Beast Boy,  
Good think you refused "Joanna." She was me. Raven

_Raven, Dude! Don't do that! What if I would've said yes?  
BB_

Beast Boy,  
Than I would've had to kill you.  
Raven

_Raven, I don't want to get killed! BB_

Dear Starfire,  
You are the hot one. Raven isn't.  
Brandon

_Dearest Brandon,  
What does this hot mean?  
Starfire_

Dear Starfire,  
It means sexy, really good looking, extremely cute.  
Brandon

_Dear Brandon,  
Thank you very much for the compliment! I do not get how the word meaning very warm has anything to do with cuteness, though.  
Starfire_

dear ravon,  
like OMG! have u read that neu story on ! i cant belive u wuld right something like dat! like u used ta be my biggest hero but now ure all secund rate lusor! like go die! ja!  
sissy

_Dear Sissy,  
Why would I want somebody as brain dead as you as my fan? I already have enough fans, and they aren't all as thickheaded as you are. I'm afraid I can't find insults that insulting when half the words are spelled wrong. Why don't you do die? Ja!  
Raven_

Dear Robin,  
What is your real name?  
Love,  
The Whole World

_The Whole World,  
Um, my real name. It's really stupid. You don't want to hear it. But if you really want to it's, um, it's, um, Dick.  
Robin _

A/N: Hope you all liked it. If you did like it, maybe I should more reviews. (I like reviews!)


	4. Fan Clubs and Fan Letters

Fan Letters

By: Yukura

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Cartoon Network and DC Comics do. Darn them!

A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated. I'm idealess. But I put up what I've written so far, I'm sure you'll enjoy.

StarfirePhantom: Thanks for the review. Robin didn't get the letter, I'm afraid. It got lost in the mail. I figure he doesn't need anyone else bothering him, so hope you don't mind I didn't use your letter.

Robinfan: Thanks! Spiffy letter, I used it.

Rose: Hair Gel Man is a bit weird, isn't he? I used some of you're letters, as they are very fun to reply to.

afterdark: I like using people's letters. I don't have to write as much then. I couldn't help but use both of them. It's fun to write annoyed Raven, but the Robin/Terra one was too good to ignore.

mysti-eyed: Hair Gel Man seems popular. And he's back. Thanks for the review!

CSOmega: Go ahead, send a letter. Terra/Speedy? I don't think I've ever considered that. Sounds...different. But, hey, what you like is what you like.

Dear Starfire and Raven,

During the episode Deep Six, both of you showed signs of a crush on Aqualad. If that is true, would you like to join the Aqualad Fan Club? Or any other fan clubs?

From,

Joey, head of all fan clubs

_Dearest Joey,_

_Yes, I would like to join the Aqualad Fan Club very much. Also, I would like to join the Speedy and Robin Fan Clubs._

_Starfire_

_(P.S. Raven wishes to join the Aqualad Fan Club if nobody finds out.)_

Dear Jinx,

Me and my friends want to know: Are you going out with Gizmo? If not, I would like to know: Will you go out w/ me?

Tommy

_Dear Tommy,_

_Ew, no! I'm not dating Gizmo. I guess I'm going to have to refuse your offer because of the bad mental image you gave me. But thanks for the letter, anyway._

_Jinx_

Dear Jinx,

Please. I didn't know you found Gizmo that icky.

Tommy

_Dear Tommy,_

_Hey, sorry, dude._

_Jinx_

Dear Robin,

How are you and your air gel doing? I've been good myself but a little depressed from lack of hair gel. I've started the Official Hair Gel Fan Club and would like to who if you would like to join. You can go anonymous if you'd like. I'll need your age and favorite hair gel brand.

Hair Gel Man

_Dear Hair Gel Man,_

_I've been good, and I guess my hair gel has been good too. I guess I'll join it. I'm 15, and my favorite brand of hair gel is Malfoy Brand._

_Robin_

Dear Cyborg,

You're my favorite Titan. I would like to ask you if you've noticed you have fewer fans then the other Titans. Also, how much does that bother you? I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I'm curious.

Katie

_Katie:_

_Hey, don't worry. It isn't rude. Yeah, I've noticed but it's okay. Fans aren't everything. I'm not a Titan for the fans, but to help people. It does bother me some, though. I mean, the girls even think Beast Boy is cuter then I am. He's green! Most girls are crazy though. (Not you.)_

_Cyborg_

Sindurblok:

UR a QT. i leik u. u rok. y ur u working 4 Slade? he is stooped. u shuld go on ur own. u'd allwaze beet the Titans. allwaze.

Anna

_Anna:_

_thankz. i leik u 2. I am vare sloh and it is nice 2 hav a partner who is fazt. I culd allwaze beet the Titans. thanks uhgen 4 the lether._

_Cindurblok_

Dear Raven,

I was wondering what you do for fun other than reading and meditating?

Singed,

duckyoukai

_Dear duckyoukai,_

_I really wouldn't call meditating fun, but what I like to do besides reading is kill Beast Boy, drink tea, and fight villains. I guess I'm not really that much fun._

_Hey Raven! You are too fun!_

_Beast Boy, he didn't write to you._

_Oh. Yeah. Sorry._

_From,_

_Raven (And Beast Boy too!)_

deer revan,  
u r nasty persen number 1 on my list! fer ure info i have been doing grate in scool! i got 40 on my spellin test and the highest u can get is a 50! fur yur info i am also the most popular persun in 7th grade! maybee beast boy will schoot u and he and tera will rule the wurld! that wuld put u n ure place!  
and u cant say ja only i can so ja!  
sissy

_Dear Sissy,_

_Scool, huh? I didn't know they had spelling tests at scools. Schools, maybe, but scools? Never would have figured. What's "schooting?" I don't think Beast Boy knows how to do that. Also, the chances of an idiot like Terra ever ruling the world are as high as me ever being able to stand your extreme dumbness. Ja!_

_Raven_

Dear Robin,  
Me, and other people at robinterra . freewebspace . com have always pondered the question—  
What makes you and Terra like each other so much?  
Oh, and don't deny it. We all heard you refer to Terra and you as "we" before, in the 3 scene of "Titan Rising"  
Please respond. Me and my team of shipping associates are eagerly wondering when you will come clean.  
Bob Davis or  
blufox090 at the robinterra forums.

_Dear Bob Davis,_

_I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't like Terra, and she didn't like me. I like Starfire, not Terra. Maybe you and your team of shipping associates should start believing a more realistic couple, like Kitten and Cyborg._

_Robin_

Dear Terra,  
If you come back in season for, or if you come back at all, be prepared to have a large brick smash down onto your skull. I'll be waiting...

Why do I hate you exactly? Well, mainly b/c YOU KILLED SLADE! HOW DARE YOU, YOU DESERVE NO ONE, AND NOTHING! GO FALL AND TRIP YOU STUPID GIRL!

Kisses,  
Rose, who is watching your EVERY move..

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm coming back if I want to! You probably can't even lift a brick, so I have no reason to be worried. Slade is a wimp. I can't believe you like him. I was only using him to get more power. I think Slade is almost as horrible as Raven._

_Terra_

Dear Robin, you are so hot! I know you are going out with Starfire, but she's naive and stupid. Come on, wanna go out? Maybe you can even show me Gotham. That would be awesome.  
Your fan forever,  
Boy Wonder's Soon-To-Be Babe

_Dear Never-Going-To-Be-Boy-Wonder's-Babe,_

_Starfire is not stupid! What makes you think I'd ever dump her for somebody as insulting as you? Honestly, like I'd ever leave Star for anybody._

_Robin_

Dear Robin,

Okay, few suggestions.  
1.) What's with the hair gel? Honestly, is their something wrong with your hair wihtout it? IT JUST BOTHERS ME.

2.) Spandex. Come on, man, your killing me! You don't need it! HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT SLADE DOESN'T WEAR SPANDEX? AND WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE BETTER FIGHTER, YOU OR HIM? (don't be offended by the truth)

3.) the bold green tights. (your favorite color? Get a new one.)

4.) Your corny puns. (Robin, come on, must you be so predictable?)

If you fix those, I assure you, victory will be yours. Except for Slade, I highly doubt you can beat him... but keep dreaming, I'm sure your time will come!

Signed:  
Rose

_Rose:_

_Don't diss the hair gel! It makes me look sexy! Slade is not a better fighter than I am! Anyway, Spandex is easier to fight in than normal clothes. And I can like whatever colour I want to._

_Robin_

A/N: Review please! Notice up in my Hair Gel Man letter I managed to make fun of Draco Malfoy too? I am too good. (Yeah…now is the time you ignore me.) duckyoukai is my boyfriend, so that is his lame letter I replied to. Cinderblock can't even write his own name, ha! (Sorry, I'm a bit hyper.)


	5. Cute Guts

Fan Letters

By: Yukura

A/N: I won't be replying to all the reviews, sorry. I had that all done and had finished a really funny letter last night and it wouldn't save. I don't think this will be very long, sorry. But I guess and update will be good enough, right?

Dear Beast Boy,

I just wanted to know: How did you get so cute?

Yukura

_Dear Yukura,_

_It comes naturally, baby. I'm pure cute, inside and out._

_Oh, yeah. Guts are SO cute._

_Raven! This is my letter, not yours!_

_You always write in my letters._

_Whatever. Yukura, babe, thanks for the letter and noticing my cuteness._

_Especially the guts. They are the cutest._

_Sincerely,_

_Beast Boy… and Raven_

Dear Robin,

Thanks so much for joining my Official Hair Gel Fan Club. Besides us, there is only one other member. I've also sent you a pin that you can wear to spread hair gel awareness.

Hair Gel Man

_Dear Hair Gel Man,_

_It was no problem joining your club, I love hair gel._

_Robin, you joined a HAIR GEL FAN CLUB! GET A LIFE ALREADY!_

_Sorry, Hair Gel Man. That was Raven, she doesn't, uh, understand the awesomeness of hair gel._

_Robin, you wear that pin and I will shoot you._

_Hey, the pin is awesome!_

_From,_

_Robin (Raven too.)  
_

Dear Raven,

How'd you get so mean?

Joe Bob

_Dear Joe Bob,_

_Being mean comes naturally to me, probably because everybody else in the world is really, really stupid. Maybe you should try being mean so you would understand how much fun it is._

_Raven  
_

Dear Cyborg,

Would it not work out between you and Jinx because you are too lazy to try? Because that's what it seems like to me.

Emma

_Dear Emma,_

_Why do you want to get me and Jinx back together so much? It's nice having a fan and all, but I kind of am getting annoyed that you keep trying to get me to go out with Jinx, because she is a villain. I don't date villains._

_Cyborg  
_

Dear Starfire,

Do you like your home planet or Earth more?

Maddie

_Dear Maddie,_

_I am liking Earth more. It is strange, but Earth seems to me more a home planet than my real one._

_Starfire  
_

All Titans:

If you had the choice between staying a superhero and living a normal life, which would you choose?

Zita

_Dear Zita,_

_Robin: Superhero, of course! Fighting crime is what I live for._

_Starfire: Superhero, as that is the cause of me finding such great friends._

_Raven: Normal._

_Beast Boy: Whichever one would get me more ladies!_

_Cyborg: I'd have to say normal._

_Sincerely,_

_The Titans  
_

Dear Beast Boy,

Are you an alien? Starfire says you aren't but your green so doesn't that mean your alien? What is your favorite video game? Why do you like Raven? I think she's creepy. Does she like you because you are green and creepy like her?

Squirrel

_Dear Squirrel,_

_No, I'm not an alien. Mega Monkeys 5 is the best video game ever! Raven is so not creepy! She's really hot and awesome! And I am so not creepy, but I not sure why she likes me either._

_Beast Boy  
_

Dear Terra,

You still haven't come back yet, you should hurry up. I've heard Beast Boy said he'd choose Raven over you, which is really bad.

Eddie

_Dear Eddie,_

_Of course it's bad. I'll come back next Friday. First thing I'll do is kill Raven, and than I'll go out with Beast Boy._

_Terra  
_

Dear Slade,

You are so cool, but why are you working for Trigon?

Betty

_Dear Betty,_

_I could tell you, but that would sort of spoil the rest of the season for all the show watchers. They have to wait until they see The End Part 2 to understand why somebody as cool as me would be working for Trigon._

_Slade_

Dear Titans,

What do you think the funniest thing ever is?

Gemma

_Dear Gemma,_

_Robin: That one cooking show. Man, it just cracks me up!_

_Raven: You are such a weird-o, Robin. Um, Robin's obsession with hair gel._

_Beast Boy: Cyborg's crush on Jinx!_

_Cyborg: When Raven attacks Beast Boy._

_Starfire: The Gumflorhk joke!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Titans  
_

Dear Robin  
You are my fave! I need a hint. I am starting a super hero team named the cat crew and i want to know what marcial arts practice's i should do to be almot as good as you. we will be named after carnavorous cats.  
Soon to be leopard girl

_Leopard Girl,_

_It's nice to be your favorite, but I already decided not to give people advice anymore. Too many people ask me, and it gets old fast. Sorry, but good luck._

_Robin  
_

ravon,  
ure just a ideeot. i think u need tu go luk some things up.  
i have nothin more tu say to u ideeot.  
goodby ferevar,  
(JA! DONT SAYE JA! IT ALL MINE)  
sissy

_Sissy,_

_I swear you just get stupider! You can't spell, and you say I'm the idiot! I'm glad you won't be writing anymore because it saves me from having to try and understand idiot. JA!_

_Goodbye forever,_

_Raven  
_

Dear Terra,  
BeastBoy seems to be interested in other women, which he has shown repeatedly, yet he never mentions this to you and pretends it never happened? Do you date other men behind his back or are you a commited girlfriend to him.

CSOmega

_Dear CSOmega,_

_Do you think I'm a committed girlfriend? Hardly. If he's going to go date other girls, I'm going to date some other guys. He isn't going to get all the fun! You must have forgotten who you were writing to!_

_Terra  
_

Dear All Titans:  
When you guys watch your own TV show, do you make any smart remarks at the TV, or shout advice to yourselves? Do you even know you have a TV show?  
Meh

_Meh,_

_BB: We have a TV Show?_

_Rae: Duh. We always have._

_BB: And nobody told me!_

_Rae: Yeah. Anyway, Robin usually advises himself and Cyborg makes fun of Beast Boy. I make fun of Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin._

_Sincerely,_

_The Titans_

A/N: So here concludes this chapter. Sorry about the late update, hopefully my next chapter will be up sooner. Review please!


	6. Cat Fights and DNA Buddies

Fan Letters

By: Yukura

A/N: Hello, hello, my lovely readers. Here is another chapter of my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine. They belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics so, like, don't sue!

Dear Starfire,

Why do you like Robin? Is it because of his hair gel? Or the kung-fu? The mask, maybe? The corny puns? Or something else? Because I find Robin to be really lame and am clueless to why you like him.

Stephanie

_Dear Stephanie,_

_I like Robin for all the reasons you named and just about everything else about Robin. I do not understand why you would find Robin lame as he is very cool. There are very few people as cool as Robin. I think maybe you are mistaken. _

_Starfire_

Dear Raven,

Just out of curiosity, what would you do to me if I tried to go out with Beast Boy?

Becca

_Dear Becca,_

_I sincerely hope you never try to steal Beast Boy from me because if you do I will do everything following and then some: roast you in a giant microwave at full power, boil you in my water for tea, force you to watch Legally Blonde 100 times in a row, make you join the weird hair gel fan club Robin joined, put you between Aqualad's fan girls and Aqualad, play Britney Spears until you try to commit suicide, make you a teletubby, take out your eyes and make you eat them, make you eat tofu, sick a bunch of toddlers on you, have Robin say every corny pun he can think of in front of you, and many more terrible ways of torture. It's a really good thing you aren't planning on stealing Beast Boy, isn't it?_

_Raven_

Dear Raven,

Guess what, witch? I'm going to come back and steal Beast Boy right back from you. After all, he was mine first. And guess what. There is absolutely nothing you can do about it! Beast Boy is mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Terra

_Dear Skankiest Skank in all of Skankvillie,_

_Guess what, skank? You're not getting MY Beast Boy. And there is nothing you can do about that. You try and take Beast Boy and I'll use one of the many torture methods I've thought up on you. So keep away from my Beast Boy, skank._

_Yeah, Terra! I'm with Raven now!_

_See, even Beast Boy refuses to be with a skank like you! You won't get him!_

_Sincerely,_

_Raven (and her boyfriend Beast Boy)_

Dear Beast Boy,

I heard Terra is so trying to back together with you, and I'm like, who is he going to choose? So, who is it? You first, Terra, or the newbie, Raven? Or will you ditch them both and date me?

Brittany

_Dear Brittany,_

_I choose Raven, 'cause she is hotter and just plain awesomer than Terra. Raven is more smarter and stuff. So, I can't date you. Besides, I don't know if you're cute or not._

_Beast Boy_

Dear Cyborg,

Hi! I'm Joseph Wheeler, head of the Anti-Tofu Group. Knowing you understand the ultimate nastiness of tofu and the wonderfulness of meat, I would like to know if you would join the fight against tofu. If anybody else at Titans Tower would like to join the group, please tell me in your reply. Also, I'm your biggest fan ever and would like your autograph.

Joseph Wheeler

_Dear Joseph,_

_Sure, I'd love to join the Anti-Tofu Group! Tofu is the nastiest thing ever, and meat is so better. Raven said she would also like to join as long as her boyfriend doesn't find out she is fighting against his favorite food. And, you can definitely have my autograph!_

_Cyborg_

Dear Cyborg,

Since you are the only Titan guy not dating, I have to know: Why aren't you? Is it because none of the girls like you? Or you like none of the girls? Or maybe the girl you like doesn't like you back? Please tell me!

Tim

_Dear Tim,_

_Well, mostly girls don't like me, and most of the girls who do like me, I don't like. But the girl I like, well, she's, it's Jinx. And she's a villain and all and so it would never ever ever ever ever ever ever work out. _

_Cyborg_

Dear Robin,

Why did you deny that Starfire was your girlfriend in Stranded? I mean, everybody already knows she is! And I'd give anything to have a girl that pretty as my girlfriend!

Trevor

_Dear Trevor, _

_I guess I was just embarrassed. You know how it is around your friends. I was just being stupid, I guess._

_It's really easy for you to do that._

_Raven! Stop writing in my letters! _

_From,_

_Robin…Raven too!_

Dear Titans,

Have you read any of the fanfiction stories about you guys? If so, what freaks you out the most that you've read?

Darcy

_Dear Darcy,_

_Robin: I have read them. I'd have to say the stories that pair me up with Slade or Beast Boy or Cyborg. Or Raven, even. Yuck._

_BB: Actually, I don't find any of the stories to be too freaky. _

_Raven: I think you just said you don't mind being paired up with Robin or Cyborg._

_BB: I do mind, but you can't stop those writers. Besides, they fight over me._

_Raven: Weirdo. Robin/Slade freaks me out the most, but BB/Star scares me a lot too._

_Cyborg: The gay stuff._

_Starfire: I have not read the fiction of the fans._

_Robin: Lucky you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Titans_

Dear Robin,

This is Mandy Pepper, reporter for the Jump City Times. I would like to know all about what happened with your former team mate Terra returning. I have heard many rumors and would like to know the whole story.

Sincerely,

Mandy Pepper

_Dear Mandy,_

_This is Raven from the Titans. Robin decided I'd be better at telling the story. It was an anonymous call, we didn't know who the criminal was. We arrived at the scene to find nothing happening, until Terra snuck up behind me and kicked me in the head. The skank than went on the say how she was going to steal Beast Boy from me whether he wanted to go or not. We fought for a few minutes._

_Major cat fight! Kicking, scratching, all that._

_  
Beast Boy, go away. Anyway, the fighting stopped when Beast Boy kicked Terra in the head, and knocked her out. The police got her and locked her up in a special cell she will have an almost impossible time escaping from. She was trying to steal her ex back from me, even though Beast Boy had already confirmed he was going to date a skank like her. I'm sure this story will be great for you news paper. _

_Raven Beast Boy too!_

Dear Gizmo,

Reply to this letter in the funniest way possible.

Fred

_Dear Fred,_

_That is so immature! Only babies write fan letters like that! Go crawl into a hole and die so nobody has to suffer from your babyness anymore!_

_Gizzy, you're worse than he is._

_Shut up Jinx! Or I'll write a letter to Cyborg telling him you've been secretly writing to him from a different name!_

_Gizmo and Jinx too._

Dear Slade,  
Hello! I'm your biggests chibi fan, Nosliw Edals! I hate Robin and also ..what do they call him, Loser? Flabby? Lenny? Something like that.. anyways! I just love watching you kick the titan's butt! So entertaining! I'm hoping you will come back and kill them once and for all!

No! You cannot! Robin is my friend!

LARRY! That's the name! Anyways, what the hell are you doing here? Get out! I'm talking to Slade!

Phff! WHATEVER NOSLIW EDALS! Robin is so much better!

YOU SUCK EGGS!

YEAH? WELL.. YOUR MOM! Oh!

At least I don't get my insluts from subways!

What? Huh? I don't get it..

Haha, too much for your tiny brain to ponder? Am I right? Moo-hoo-hahaha! I tire of you. Be off! Okay, Larry's gone. I really hate that guy. After you kill the titans, (AND ROBIN!), will Larry be gone? Hope so!

Your biggest fan, and DNA buddy  
Nosliw Edals

_Dear Nosliw Edals,_

_Robin has a DNA buddy too? You are right about how I should kill Robin. I should kill his DNA buddy too. You seem pretty cool, Nosliw. Just like you actually are my DNA buddy. But this is major freaky. Kicking the Titans butts is fun, you should try it._

_Slade_

Dear Beast Boy,

Can I have your phone number?

Blaze83

_Dear Blaze83,_

_For sure! It's 147-0369._

_Beast Boy_

_(P.S. If you call to ask me out, Raven will fry your brains and put them inside of Cyborg's hamburger.)_

A/N: Review please! I like reviews, they make me smiley!


	7. Love and War

Fan Letters

By: Yukura

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. They belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics. But you knew that, didn't you?

A/N: So here is the next chapter of my fanfic. I think that this story is nearing it's end, probably within a few chapters. But maybe when I finish the plot I basically had I can just keep writing random letters, just not as often. Anywho, enjoy!

Dear Robin,

Why do you like hair gel so much? I don't get it, really. Hair gel is just, well, hair gel. It's not that important.

Confused

_Confused:_

_HAIR GEL IS THE BEST! See, it makes me look sexy. And girls dig the hair gel._

_Truthfully, Friend Robin, I think that your hair looks the best without the hair gel._

_Really? But I like the hair gel!_

_You still look the nice with it, Friend Robin._

_Okay. The hair gel stays, then._

_Sincerely,_

_Robin (And Starfire)_

Dear Raven,

Why do you hate Terra? Is it because she likes Beast Boy? Or is there more to this whole story?

Carla

_Dear Carla,_

_One of the reasons I hate Terra is because she likes Beast Boy and is trying to steal him even though he is MINE. Also, because she is just plain stupid and an annoying preppy skinny little dumb blonde._

_Raven_

Dear Raven,

Thank you very much for telling me what happened at the battle between you and Terra. Here is the story I am using for the newspaper:

Even superhero have problems with dating. Ask Raven from the Teen Titans. A former Titans, the rock-moving girl known as Terra, used to date Beast Boy, who is currently Raven's boyfriend. Raven and Terra have hated each other since they first met, and our sources tell us that is because Raven was jealous that Terra was dating Beast Boy. When Terra betrayed the Titans and worked for the villain Slade, Beast Boy started dating Raven. Even when Terra turned to stone to save the city for the demise she had made for it, Beast Boy still dated Raven. And now that Terra has been miraculously saved from her stony grave, she wants her Beast Boy back. In order to get back her beloved Beast Boy, Terra sent an anonymous call to the Titans. When they arrived at the scene, Terra ignored the other Titans and just attacked Raven. According the boy that was being fought over, it was a gigantic cat fight. Beast Boy ended the fight by showing his decision and kicking Terra in the head. Terra was arrested. I think it is unjust that Terra got arrested for fighting for the boy she loved, but I also think she wouldn't want a boy like Beast Boy. He did choose the mean and evil-seeming Raven over the friendly sunny Terra. Plus, he kicked a girl! I think that Raven and Beast Boy are both nasty creatures who deserve each other.

Sincerely,

Mandy Pepper

_Dear Mandy,_

_Terra tried to take over the world! You would have been her slave! And you say she is the better one? And she started the fight! I only fought back for self-defense. And it was not a cat fight! And don't you diss Beast Boy, that's my job! But yeah, he shouldn't kick a girl, even if it is a skanky one like Terra._

_Raven_

Dear Cyborg,

Hi. My name is Fred. I wrote a letter to Gizmo and I found out that Jinx has been writing to you using a different name. I thought you'd like to know. Btw, I think you are cooler than Gizmo.

Fred

_Fred:_

_Um, thanks for the tip. And of course I'm cooler than Gizmo, he's an annoying little punk._

_Cyborg_

Dear Emma,

Are you Jinx?

Cyborg

_Dear Cyborg,_

_Yeah, I am. How'd you figure it out?_

_Emma (Or Jinx really)_

Emma…or Jinx:

Some weird guy named Fred said that he found it out from Gizmo or something like that. So, you want to go back out with me and were trying to convince me by using a pretend fan?

Cyborg

_Dear Cyborg,_

_Yeah. That was pretty dumb of me. I am so going to kill Gizmo._

_Hey! I didn't know that Fred would write telling Cyborg. By the way, you suck Cyborg!_

_Jinx (AND GIZMO TOO!BWAHAHAHAHAHA!)_

Dear Slade,

Hi. You're kind of cool, actually. I used to hate you, but not anymore. I used to hate Robin too, but not anymore. I think you and Robin are freakishly alike. Maybe you are related. If you weren't old, I'd say you were his evil twin, or the other way around. Moo. Bye.

Yukura

_Dear Yukura,_

_You're a really weird person, but thanks for saying I'm cool. Robin is stupider than me. _

_Slade_

Dear Beast Boy,

Have you ever read a book, besides a comic book, before?

Dora

_Dora:_

_Uh, yeah. I did got to school before. And I read cool books like Harry Potter and stuff. And Raven makes me read weird creepy books._

_BB_

Dear Starfire,

You are almost my favorite Titan, but since you don't like tofu, I like Beast Boy better.

Sorry,

Sally

_Dearest Sally,_

_If I was to at the least try the tofu, would I become the favorite?_

_Sincerely,_

_Starfire_

Dear Starfire,

If you try it and like it, yeah.

Sally

_Dearest Friend Sally,_

_I have done the trying of the tofu and have it to be most the delicious. _

_Starfire_

Dear Robin,  
Mwahaha, you are on my assasin's list.. #1!  
Lurve,  
Nosliw Edals :-)

_Dear Nosliw Edals,_

_Who are you? And how in the world do you expect to kill somebody as cool as me?_

_Robin_

Dear Slade:  
How do you explain.. THIS! -picture of Slade playing with a barbie doll, wearing a plastic pink crown on his head-  
I would really like to know. I sent one to the Titans.. but I haven't been able to talk to them, they're still laughing..  
SO I sent one to Trigon, since you and him are all.. well.. INTIMATE and whatnot. I got the same reaction.. perhaps I am spreading a desease..  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
..Er, yeah Robin, I know it's funny, but you didn't need to write that on my paper!  
MOO-HOO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
Hello Trigon! Please step away, you are burning the paper! Anyways, by the way Slade, did you get my fruit basket? Hope you did! Wonderful Dr. Pepper goodness!  
BARBIE! SLADE! OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
..Yes, Raven and Beastboy.. it is very funny.. are you able to breathe? Ahh, well.. I'll send another fruit basket your way, in case you didn't get mine. It's always so hard, stop changing hide outs! It makes it harder to find the adresses on the internet! ..Robin is looking at me funny, I think I'll leave..  
Your Fan!  
Em

_Dear Em,_

_What? It's not that funny. Everybody has played with Barbie dolls before. Right? RIGHT?_

_I never got that fruit basket._

_Slade_

Dear Raven and Beast Boy,  
My friend and i where wondering why you are going out. No offence but you dont seem to make a good match.  
And Raven, I already have a guy for you! His name is Fate and he is really cool!  
Oh and Beast Boy, thanx for um...you know.  
Love  
Blaze and Ravenfan16

_Dear Blaze and Ravenfan16_

_We are a good match, even though Beast Boy is annoying. _

_Uh, yeah, Rae, but WHY are we a good match? Why do you like me?_

_Why do you like me?_

_I like you because you are pretty, because you can be funny sometimes, because sometimes the smart stuff you say sounds cool, and I just sort of do._

_Well, I like you because very rarely you can be funny, because you can be pretty darn cute sometimes, and because you occasionally say something intelligent. And that just sort of do thing works for me too. And by the way, I don't want Fate. I want my Beast Boy. What's that you know, Beast Boy?_

_My phone number! That's it! Stop glaring at me Rae, I'm not gonna dump you just because I gave somebody my number!_

_Bye,_

_Raven and Beast Boy (HELP! She's attacking me!)_

Dear Beast Boy,  
Does Raven open each of your letters before it gets to you? Because she seems to reply first.  
A Concerned Friend

_Dear Concerned Friend,_

_Of course I open all of his letters before they get to him! How else am I supposed to make sure he isn't cheating on me? And as it is, some letters do slip through._

_She just doesn't want anybody else to date me. She's got jealousy issues._

_Shut up, Beast Boy._

_And anger management issues too._

_What is this, Insult Raven Day?_

_Why are you being so mean?_

_Because you are being mean to!_

_Sorry._

_Whatever._

_Raven…and yeah, Beast Boy too_

Dear Beast Boy,

I've noticed you and Raven have been fighting a lot lately. Why don't you dump her a date somebody nicer.

Hattie

_Dear Hattie,_

_Well, 'cause I really like Raven I guess. But I don't know why she is being all mad 'cause I didn't really do nothing. At least, I don't think I did._

_You've been acting like a jerk and insulting me._

_I have? 'Cause you have been too._

_I have not!_

_Whatever, Rae. I'm sorry I've been a jerk if I have been, though._

_Oh, fine. I was a jerk too and I'm sorry too._

_Bye,_

_Beast Boy and Raven_

A/N: I usually don't write one of my own letters after the ones the others sent in are down, but I noticed I was having BB and Rae fighting a little. Anyway, review please. I'm pretty much positive that I'm going to have two more chapters. Also, if you want to send in a letter to the Titans of your own, please do so in your review to this chapter as it might be your last chance.


	8. OMG Jinx and Cyborg

Fan Letters

By: Yukura

Disclaimer: I don't know Teen Titans. They belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics. Yeah.

A/N: I am super sorry for taking so long to update! I'm a very bad girl, I'm sure you've noticed. I've decided that I'm not canceling this story as I had planned, but just kind of updating it less. I'm planning on starting a new Teen Titans fanfic, a high school Kid Flash/Jinx romance. I'm very uncreative, you see. I'm still planning it out, though. Also, I'm really in a Harry Potter mood lately so I might end up writing something Harry Potter too.

Well, enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Jinx,  
Um, I thought you liked Cyborg but you seemed to be flirting right back at Kid Flash in that episode Lightspeed. Well?  
Confused Fan

_Confused Fan,  
__I DO NOT LIKE KID FLASH! Why would anybody think that? I was so not flirting with him, like, at all. I just thought he was KIND OF COOL. That's it. He's just the one who liked me. Which I didn't like, at all.  
__But anyway, if I did like Kid Flash, which I don't, I still like Cyborg more.  
__Jinx_

Dear Titans,  
I was wondering if you guys are aware that this weird girl named Yukura has been posting your fan letters and replies on the internet.  
Suzie

_Suzie,  
__Robin: Somebody is stealing our fan letters? And posting them for everybody to see? Did you guys know?  
__Starfire: I did, but I did not see any problem in the letters from fans being shown. It seems people enjoy discovering the very strange things that happen to us all and can usually get the most correct story from the letters we write.  
__Robin: But everybody knows about all the weird stuff I do?  
__Raven: I think everybody knew that anyway.  
__Robin: Oh.  
__Signed,  
__The Titans_

Dear Robin,  
What was in that briefcase in Revved Up anyway?  
ilikerobin96

_ilikerobin96:  
__I'm not telling you.  
__Ok, then I will. It was his Care Bear blanket that he sleeps with every night and locks away all day.  
__RAVEN! I didn't show you so you could tell the world!  
Honestly, they probably knew or at least figured that anyway.  
__Oh yeah.  
__Robin…and Raven who has a problem with writing in other people's letters_

Cyborg:  
I heard that Jinx likes you and how are you going to go about this all?  
Deborah

_Dear Deborah,  
__Honestly, I have no clue. I'll get back to you on that.  
__Cyborg_

Dear Jinx,  
Do you think maybe you'd like to go out with me? Maybe I could date a villain, for you.  
Cyborg

_Cyborg:  
__OMG! OMG! I mean, that would be cool. If you want to. I don't mind.  
__Jinx_

Dear Jinx,  
You are a crazy girl, you know that. I'm just scared to tell Robin now.  
Cyborg

_Cyborg:  
__Oh, he can't be that scary. Right?  
__Jinx_

Hey Cy,  
I am totally one of your biggest fans and I just had to write to you when my friend Mike told me I could. First off, I want to say that I think your sonic cannon is awesome! But I understand why it must suck to be half-robot. I heard this rumor and I want to know if it's true or not. I heard that you were going out with Jinx and that when Robin found out he attacked you and it took Raven to keep him off. Anyway, I'm SO glad I got to write to you and I hope you reply.  
Sincerely,  
Eric

_Dear Eric,  
__Wow, um, thanks. I don't usually get such nice letters from people. It doest suck to be a half-robot but at least I can use what I have to help the city. And, yes, that rumor is completely true. Sometimes I don't know what to do with Robin.  
__Cyborg_

Yo BB!  
I am having this Mega Monkeys Fanz Convention and I was wondering if you'd like to go cuz I've heard you like the game. It will have a preview of Mega Monkeys 6 game and we've convinced the creators to show up! I'd love it if you would go.  
Danni

_Danni:  
__Sure, I'd love to go! That sounds absolutely awesome. It's pretty neat you are in charge of something like that.  
__BB_

Robin:  
I just cut my hair and want to spike it up but I need advice on what kind of hair gel to use. I know you are a hair gel expert so I'd like it if you could help.  
Desperate for Hair Gel

_DFHG:  
__Normally I don't give advice but for you it is a real emergency. My all-time favorite hair gel is Malfoy Brand. If your hair is really short and you don't want something as strong as that than I'd suggest Bezt Hair G3l. Also, someday I am planning on perfecting my hair gel formula and selling my very won Boy Wonder's Famous Best Ever Hair Gel.  
__Robin_

Raven:  
What are some of the most annoying things about your fellow Titans?  
Jessy

_Jessy:  
__That's a hard question because there are many things about the other Titans that are ridiculously annoying. I'll try to narrow it down a bit.  
__Robin- It's the hair gel. And the puns. The Spandex. Basically everything that makes him Robin.  
__Starfire- She's too girly. And a little too innocent.  
__Cyborg- His obsession with food. It can be scary when he's hungry.  
__Beast Boy- He has a hard time being serious. And most of his jokes aren't funny. Actually, none of his jokes are funny.  
__Raven  
__  
_Dear Raven,  
Why do you always read everybody else's mail and reply to it with them or for them?  
Delilah

_Dear Delilah,  
Usually because the person who wrote the letter or my fellow Titan is being stupid. And with Beast Boy it is to make sure he isn't cheating on me.  
Raven_

Beast Boy,  
Dude! My mom says I can have any video game of my choice for my birthday. What should I choose?  
Clueless

_Clueless,  
Mega Monkeys 5, duh, dude!  
BB_

Dear Robin,  
Hair gel.  
Hair Gel Man

_Hair Gel Man,  
I know hair gel rocks, but that was a really pointless letter.  
Robin_

Robin,  
That was mean! My letter was not pointless! It had a point! Hair gel! The greatest thing ever!  
Hair Gel Man

_Hair Gel Man,  
__Oh. Sorry.  
__Robin_

Dear Titans,  
How do you feel about your show being cancelled?  
Green Highlighter

_Green Highlighter,  
__Robin: It's not fair! But I still have hair gel.  
__Raven: Creepy, Robin. Just creepy. Anyway, I'm kind of upset but I won't let it get to me since I obviously still have many fans and I'm not fighting to protect the city just to get my own show.  
__BB: Well, I still want the show! I won't be as cool without a show.  
__Raven: I still think you're cool.  
__BB: At least I've got that.  
__Star: I do not like the canceling of the show, but it that is the way it must be than there is nothing anybody can do, not even superheroes.'  
__Cy: I'm not that upset but I heard Aqualad cried.  
__Sincerely,  
__The Titans_

Dear Aqualad,  
Is it true you cried when Teen Titans the show was cancelled?  
Green Highlighter

_GH:  
__NO! I DIDN'T OK SO STOP SAYING IT!  
__Actually you did.  
SPEEDY GO AWAY! AND STOP EATING MY FISHIE FRIENDS!  
__Whatever.  
__Aqualad and Speedy_

Dear Starfire,  
Is Robin insane?  
Adelyn

_Dear Adelyn,  
__No, I do not think Robin is the insane, but due to the behavior he has been doing the showing of I am not really sure. Raven is doing the suggesting that maybe we should send him to a doctor to make sure he is the alright, however.  
__Starfire_

Dear Gizmo,  
Now that Jinx has left your team how is everything going?  
Stanley

_Stanley:  
__IT'S SO HORRIBLE! Jinx is the only thing that made the team actually run. I think I'm going to have to quit. Plus, I kind of miss Jinx.  
__Gizmo_

Terra,  
Hey, I thought you were like evil or something and that you were like arrested but then you like totally showed up in that like last episode. What's the deal w/ that?  
Juliet

_Juliet,  
__Well, duh! Obviously, I'm just pretending to be an innocent student so that Beast Boy wouldn't know anything. I'm just waiting for a good time to complete my horribly vicious plan for killing the Titans and taking over the world._

_Terra_

Raven,  
Hey, I like totally wrote like a letter to Terra and she said she was creating a horribly vicious plan for killing the Titans and taking over the world. Tell Beast Boy he like totally knows what the school she is like totally going to is.  
Juliet

_Dear Juliet,  
__Well, thanks for that, even if you do add like and totally to everything. Beast Boy told me but I had to threaten breaking up with him. God, he's immature. Anyway, Terra is now in jail. That skank.  
__Raven_

Dear Jinx,  
You are dating Cyborg? OMG!  
Gizmo

_Gizmo,  
__Yeah, I am. Why?  
__Jinx_

Jinx,  
Well, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore but I liked you. You ditch me for some crud-munching Titan.  
Gizmo

_Gizzy,  
__I'm sorry, I didn't know. But I really like Cyborg, and wouldn't rather have me happy than with you?  
__Jinx_

Jinx,  
Not really. Well, ok, fine. I'm still going to try and make the Titans have an even harder time defending the city. Maybe I'll let that skanky blonde Terra loose or something.  
Gizmo

_Gizzy,  
__Anything but Terra, please. She is so ANNOYING!  
Jinx_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Raven,  
I was wondering...Would you like to join my 'I hate Terra' Club? it's exclusive for terra slashers only. You can go as an anonymous person. I'll need you're age a username and 10 of your best Terra insults. You rule! DIE TERRA!  
From your loyal fan,  
Fuzen Ninja

_Fuzen Ninja,  
__Sounds good to me. The perfect club. My user name will be: bbsrealgirlfriend. I'm 15. And my best Terra insults? Skank, dumb blonde, stoner, fake, klutz, bitch, betrayer, Slade's lover, not good enough to be with Beast Boy, whore. I know they aren't very creative but just about everything horrible describes Terra, and then some.  
__Raven_

Dear Terra,  
You're such a slut! You don't deserve Beastboy!  
From your loyal slasher,  
Fuzen Ninja

_Fuzen Ninja,  
__What the hell? You don't even know me. And I am so much better than Raven.  
__Terra_

Dear Raven-  
I've noticed you're tons like Leela in Futurama. Think about it, in charge (sort of), purple hair, has a crush on the nitwit comedy dude, the list goes on and on. Are you offended by that?  
Butterfly Moon

_Butterfly Moon:  
__I honestly don't think I've ever really seen Futurama, I guess that none of the other Titans watch it. So- I don't know if I'm offended or not. I'll get back to you on that one.  
__Raven_

Dear Raven,  
Hey there! I'm a fan of yours. I like how you use your powers and all. I like how you keep most of your emotions in. I thought it was pretty strange, you and Beast Boy, but now I'm okay with it. Hey, just one question. What is your favorite group or singer? And what's your favorite song? Wait, that's two questions. Oh well! It's been nice getting to write to you.  
Adios,  
Maddie, aka Dragon

_Dragon,  
__Well, you seem to be an okay fan. At least you actually know who I am. My favorite group or singer? I guess Evanescence or The Rasmus. And I guess my favorite song is Funeral Song by The Rasmus, but it's kind of hard to choose.  
__Raven_

Dear Robin:  
like im totaly diggin' your relationship with starfire, and also your relationship with hair-gell but dont you think you should pick one of the two to date? or even better why dont you ditch both and go out with me, i really liked the way mother may eye made your hair look, even though her pie was evil:D. anyways I LOVE YOU  
Love Ya Lots More than Starfire  
Beth

_Beth:  
__What? First off, no way am I dating you because you can't possibly love me more than Starfire! And who says I have to choose! Starfire doesn't find, and I don't think hair gel does either!  
Robin_

Dear BeastBoy and Raven,  
I have a question that has been bothering me for some time now. For some time now it has been obvious you two were made for each other. That leads me to my question: WHY IN THE NAME OF THE SUPREME GODDESS DID IT TAKE YOU TWO SO LONG TO GET TOGETHER! Oh, and also how long have you been dating? Please answer my question(s).  
Your Loyal Fan (and shipper),  
Alanna-chan

_Alanna-chan,  
__BB: You know, it was a good idea of you to send this to both of us but you could have just sent it to me and Raven would have read it anyway.  
__Raven: Very funny. Anyway, I guess the reason we took so long to get together was that I had thought Beast Boy didn't really like me all that much and because I have trouble with my emotions.  
__BB: And because she was too shy to ask me out.  
__Raven: Shut up, Beast Boy. And we've been dating since around the middle of Season 4. Well, kind of.  
__Thanks for supporting us,  
__Raven + BB_

First peice of paper:  
Dear Robin,  
Take this letter diectly to BB. It is his, though it is adressed to you. DO NOT READ IT. DO NOT LET RAVEN SEE IT.

Second peice of paper:  
Dear Beast Boy,  
First off, DO NOT let Raven see this letter. WHATEVER YOU DO.  
Okay. I hate to tell you this, but there's been a lot of heat around about you and Rae. No, I'm not stealing either of you. Some guy called 'Ttayw Kcirred' said that he's getting inside info that Rae's about to cheat on you with some 'Goth Kid'. I don't believe him a bit, but I thought I'd give you warning. Please, be good to her. Respect her space. Know when she wants you and when she doesn't. Be yourself.  
And for your own good, once again, DO NOT LET RAVEN SEE THIS LETTER.  
Good luck with your love life,  
Nobody

_Dear Nobody,  
__I think that's stupid, Raven defiantly wouldn't cheat on me. She likes me too much. Right? Oh, stupid! I don't know. Why does 'Ttayw Kcirred' think he can say anything about Raven is doing anyway?  
BB_

Dear Slade:  
No fruit basket? My apologies! But I must protest.. erm, playing with barbies is not something everyone has done. I mean, sure I have.. well, I'll interview! Trigon, have you ever played wit-  
NO. size 75 font, bold, underlined, italicized  
..Alrighty then, please don't kill me! Alright, how about you Starfire?  
I did, but mine were mysteriously stolen..  
Okay, see Slade? Someone is like you! Oh, and Star? I'd check Robin's bedroom..  
YOU TATTLE-TALE!  
Shut up, Robin, everyone already knows you stole Star's barbies.  
WHAT! YOU LITTLE CLORBAG!  
Okay, walking away now.. haha! Robin's getting his ass kicked! Oh! Hello Raven! Tell me, have you ever played with barbies?  
You've got to be kidding me.  
..ahh.. okay.. she looks a bit scary, I'll ask some random drunk guy! Hello!  
THE FRENCH ARE LOUSY CLOUDS...  
..Um.. riight then.. Did you ever play with barbies?  
..I FIND THAT OFFENDING.. haha.. find.. haha  
Erm.. okay then, well, I think I'll leave! So I guess playing with barbies isn't so rare after all, just a bit weird.. oh well! I shall leave a lovely root bear and Dr. Pepper gift basket by the docks, and it will have pink balloons attatched to it, so you'll know it's from me!  
All my love,  
Em

_Em:  
Just how much free time do you have if you can go around asking people about Barbies and write me letters? And I was right- playing with Barbies is not that weird!  
__Slade_

Dear Titans, besides Robin,  
Will you join my club? The A.H.G.A. (Anti Hair Gel Assosiation) Please, I am begging you, the hair gel is what causes Robin's downfall! Without it, he (and you guys too) WILL PREVAIL! ..Well, maybe not against Slade, ..or Trigon.. or.. well, you know what? It just bothers me. Please consider joining! Come on Cyborg! You know you want to! Same with you Raven! And you too, Beastboy and Starfire! You know you wanna burn his hair gel.. don't deny it!  
Hair Gel Assasin

_Hair Gel Assassin,  
__Robin: NO!  
Raven: Shut up, Robin. Yes, I would VERY MUCH like to join.  
__Starfire: While I do not very much like the hair gel as Robin spends more time with it than I, I still must say I cannot do the going against it as that would be very mean to Robin.  
__BB: Your sentence hurts my brain. I'll join!  
__Cy: Me too!  
__Raven: Awesome. DOWN WITH THE HAIR GEL!  
__Titans, and Robin protesting_

Dear Raven,  
I don't know why everyone's complaining about you being mean. I think it's good that there are some people in this world who know the joys of insulting stupid people. Maybe we should start an Anti-Stupidity campaign?  
Mystress Zoycite  
P.S.: No offense to Beast Boy, of course. I think he's all right and am happy to see that you two are dating.

_Mystress Zoycite,  
__Thanks you, and yes I would like to join. I'm glad that at least one person appreciates my efforts to help the idiots keep their mouths shut or stop writing misspelled letters. And I'm glad you think it's good I'm dating Beast Boy.  
__Raven_

dear sladey (sladey lol)  
why did you choose robin as your apprentince? i've been wondering about that for a while  
sincerly  
timberfox

_Timberfox,  
__First, I am not Sladey. Secondly, I chose Robin as my apprentice because he is very talented and plays with Barbie dolls too.  
__Slade (NOT SLADEY!)_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Well, there you go! Another lovely, exciting, and very disturbing chapter in this strange story.

I love your reviews, people!


	9. Teh End and BOOBS

Fan Letters

By: Yukura

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Ok, everybody. I decided. This is it. This is the LAST CHAPTER EVER! of this story. Why? Because I want to write something that's a real story. Plus, I'm running out of ideas. This chapter is actually just a bunch of random letters I had left over and then: the result the fan letters had on the Titans!

Now, if you guys are actually interested, I am writing another Teen Titans fanfiction. It's a high school one. I know, not the most original. It's mainly Kid Flash/Jinx with Beast Boy/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee, and Speedy/Aqualad. I'll have it up hopefully in a couple days and as you should know, that means it probably won't be up until at least September. But please read it!

So, without further ado, the last chapter…

Dear Robin,  
I'd like to thank you for choosing my brand of hair gel. It's also nice having a new member join the Offical Hair Gel Fan Club, even if you are a muggle.  
Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy

_Dear Draco,  
Uh, yeah, your hair gel is awesome, but, um, shouldn't you be in the Harry Potter fanfic section? What's a muggle?  
Robin_

Dear Robin,  
You can blame Miss Yukura for the incorrect fanfic section. (Everything that's happened to you is her fault, after all.) A muggle is somebody non-magical, like you.  
Draco

_Dear Draco,  
I should have known. It's always Yukura's fault.  
Robin_

Dear Titan Guys,  
Me and my two friends have always argued over who was hotter- Star or Rae. What do you guys think?  
Trevor

_Dear Trevor,  
BB: Well, duh, Raven! It's not like it's a hard question.  
Robin: Starfire.  
Cy: Um, wow…this isn't a fair question for me! I guess…Star. Rae isn't really all that good looking.  
Robin: You do know that now both Beast Boy and Raven are going to kill you, right?  
Cy: Yeah. OW!  
Bye,  
Robin + BB + Cyborg_

Dear Titans,  
Not only has your show been cancelled, but Yukura just said she's canceling your fanfiction too. What do you think of that?  
Lidia

_Lidia,  
BB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the fanfiction tooo….  
Robin: Well, at least we don't have to worry about everybody knowing all the private things that go on around here anymore…  
Raven: That's only because all the embarrassing stuff is caused by you.  
Star: I think I shall miss getting as many fan letters…  
Cyborg: I won't. I mean, some of these people are crazy!  
Raven: It is how you got Jinx to go out with you.  
Robin: Which is another reason the end of this is good…  
BB: DUDE! That is so STUPID!  
Raven: Just like you?  
BB: Hey!  
From  
The Titans_

3

Letters from Reviewers:

Dear titans:  
I'm a really big fan of you guys! I'd like to ask you a couple of questions  
Robin: In your opinion, what does it take to be a leader of a group? ( I need to know because I want to start my own band!)  
Starfire: What's it like on your home planet?  
Raven: What's your favorite poem? ( Mines Annabell lee.)  
Beast boy: How did you get to be green?  
Cyborg: What feature about yourself do you like? ( As a robot?)  
I really like you guys and I hope your show comes back with a new season!  
Toodles!  
S.S180 (Shooting star180)

_Dear S.S.180,  
Robin: Well, to be leader you need a lot of things. Like good hair. That's the most important thing. Also, you need to be able to command respect. I mean, if the rest of your team/band things your stupid they won't listen to you.  
Raven: That's exactly why we don't listen to you, Robin.  
Robin: Shut up. I'm not done! Also, you need a good brand of hair gel. As always, I suggest Malfoy Brand. Plus, you need to choice a team/band full of people that are stupider than you.  
Starfire: My home planet is the very nice except there are a lot of wars. My planet is also not as much of the pretty as Earth is.  
Raven: My favorite poem is Mad Girl's Love Song by Sylvia Plath. Annabel Lee is definitely a good one, though. Edgar Allen Poe is my favorite poet, though I honestly prefer his stories to his poems.  
Beast Boy: When I got bit by a green monkey and got my super powers.  
Raven: Seriously?  
Beast Boy: Yep.  
Cyborg: Um…I don't need a portable computer/MP3 player/DVD player or any of that. I AM one!  
Beast Boy: Can you play video games on your arm?  
Cyborg: Yeah.  
Beast Boy: Sweet!  
Raven: Well, there you go! Hopefully you got the answers you wanted, and please just disregard Robin's advice.  
Bye,  
The Titans_

Dear Raven,  
Never watched Futurama? Well, all righties then. Thank you for replying to my previous letter.  
Heart,  
Butterfly Moon  
P.S. Please let star know that she's awesome. Sank you!

_Dear Butterfly Moon,  
My actual TV watching experiences are only from what the guy watch. And I usually ignore that- one too many episodes of CORNY JOKES OH-HA (or at least that's what is seems like…) can do that to a person.  
Compared to the usual crowd of letter senders you are actually kind of cool. I don't mind answering your letters.  
And Star says thanks.  
Well, got to go,  
Raven_

Dear Robin,  
I've been wondering for quite a while how, when a bad guy lets out his line and usually awful pun, the T-Car or T-Ship arrives seconds later, from yards away, and you say your line relating to what they said. I've beginning to suspect that you have super-hearing.  
Egglette

_Egglette,  
No, actually. It's just this corny pun sense I've got. I won't hear anything from more than like a foot away unless it's a corny pun.  
Robin_

It was a bright, sunny morning. Unfortunately, it's very hard to sleep in when the sun is shining through the window so Beast Boy was forced to get up. Actually, it was more like roll over so much that he fell out of his bed and hit his head, but close enough.

After getting dressed into his uniform, Beast Boy went out to get some breakfast. He actually didn't have to fight with Cyborg over it because Cyborg had gotten up early and already had breakfast. (He'd been doing that everyday and then spending the day with Jinx- how stupid mushy is that?) After Beast Boy had some tofu he decided to get some tea for Raven. Raven was his girlfriend now! She was still mean and hit him for doing stuff, but hey, she was nice when she wanted to be.

As Beast Boy walked down the hall he saw Robin coming out of his room with a bottle of hair gel. "Oh, Hair Gel! How I love thee!" Robin exclaimed.

"Um, dude. That's just creepy," he commented.

Robin frowned. "Really?"

Beast Boy just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Robin had kind of gone insane with hair gel. Starfire had been getting really jealous.

Beast Boy finally got to Raven's room and knocked on the door. Raven quickly yelled, "NO, Robin, I will NOT play Barbies with you!"

"I'm not Robin!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh! Sorry, come in," she said. Beast Boy opened the door and came in. Raven was sitting on her bed with Starfire.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven and handed her the cup of tea. "Here," he said, grinning proudly at his sweet deed.

Raven smiled at him. "Thanks."

Beast Boy sat down next to Raven. "So, what'cha two talking about?" he asked.

Starfire frowned and said, "Robin."

Raven rolled her eyes and continued, "Apparently Robin has been completely ignoring Starfire for hair gel. We need to come up with a way to get Robin to pay attention to Starfire and not hair gel."

Beast Boy thought very hard. Then, he exclaimed, "I know! Starfire, tell Robin that if he doesn't give up hair gel you're leaving him for Slade!"

Raven grinned evilly. "Perfect! Now I know why I like you so much, Beast Boy!" she said.

Starfire hurried off to make her announcement to Robin. (She had to leave quickly because it was time for Raven-and-Beast-Boy-make-out.)

When Cyborg and Jinx came back from their little date they were surprised to see Robin throwing all of his hair gel out the window. "What's up, man?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked very upset. "Starfire said that I had to get rid of Hair Gel or she'd leave me for Slade. Obviously, I picked Starfire."

Jinx tried to keep a straight face and said, "Well, hopefully. You're a teenage boy. Starfire has boobs. That shouldn't have been that hard."

Suddenly, Robin brightened up. "Hey, you're right!" he exclaimed and went to find Starfire.

Jinx made a face. "Oh, God. What did I do?"

Cyborg just shook his head. It was just another day at Titans Tower…

A/N: Wow. That's the end. I got a bit carried away in the non-fanletter part. Hopefully that's a good end for this…

By the way you guys, thanks so much for sticking around and reviewing my story. I just loved getting everybody's reviews. If there's anybody who'd like to make their won version of Fan Letters, I would love to read it.

I hope you guys all enjoyed this story! Please go read my new one when it comes out. Oh, and review!


End file.
